Yuzuki Taiga
Yuzuki Taiga is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite. After an encounter with the mysterious Black Knight, he returns to the world of Dueling and becomes the master of the seventh "Emperor Deity", "Chronos-Eyes Dragon", the ruler of TIME. His life begins to change when strange things begin happening around his new home; strange things that stretch across space and time. Appearance STILL IN PROGRESS Etymology As a continuing trend with Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, Yuzuki's name contains the syllable "Yu". His last name, "Taiga", can be seen as an equivalent for the English word "Tiger", though this has no relevance whatsoever. Personality (In the Works) History As a child, Yuzuki enjoyed Dueling. He spent majority of his time doing so, and had made a name for himself as somewhat of a Dueling prodigy. Through his fame, he eventually came to meet a boy around the same age by the name of Takeshi Enomiya, another prodigy, though self-proclaimed, and sister Suzuha. While Yuzuki considered the two his best friends at the time (which Suzuha felt the same), Takeshi thought of Yuzuki simply as a stepping stone for him to get what he felt he deserved. One day, whilst the two were Dueling, Takeshi had played a particular card that no one, including Yuzuki, had ever seen before. This ultimately resulted in Yuzuki's loss, and in a strange instance, had affected him in a way that prevented him from being able to properly Duel from that point on. Having lost his status prodigy, most people around him began to turn away, shunning him for various supposed reasons. With now one left to turn to, Yuzuki went to his supposed "best friends", only to be shocked when Takeshi stated he wants nothing to do with Yuzuki as the latter "lacks the strength to stand beside someone like me (Takeshi) and has lost any and all worth as even a tool". Turning away, with Suzuha unwillingly following, Takeshi left Yuzuki alone, as the last person he had. Sad, broken, and alone, Yuzuki gave up Dueling entirely, deeming it as a waste and feeling no fun in playing anymore. In later years, he spent most of his time alone or at home, with not a single person around to call a "friend". Biography In the first chapter, Yuzuki arrives in Miraigami City and transfers into Miraigami Academy as a second-year student. On his first day, Yuzuki is almost completely ignored by both his classmates and teachers, save for one person, Kyoya Mawari, who Yuzuki quickly became friends with after he had been the second (though Yuzuki tells Kyoya he was the first) person Yuzuki met that actually acknowledged him and called him by his name. 2 days after he transferred in, Yuzuki accompanied Kyoya to the local Security Office in order for the latter to obtain his D-Wheel license, with Yuzuki revealing that he already has his, despite not being "too big on dueling", as he states (he also mentions how he got on a whim one day). While at the office, waiting for Kyoya to finish the written exam for his license, Yuzuki is harassed by a low-ranking Security officer, who questions him on the basis of what kind of D-Wheel Yuzuki owns, with the latter just barely dodging the former's questioning. Just as Kyoya had finished with his exam, the power in the office had gone out, and in the panic, the infamous Black Knight appeared on his D-Wheel and assaulted Yuzuki along with a few others, whilst remaining on his D-Wheel. In the struggles, Yuzuki noticed that the Black Knight was getting away with his bag, which Yuzuki stated there was something very important to him inside. Yuzuki then pleaded with the Security officer to go after him, and after being told many times that he wouldn't, Yuzuki decided to after the Black Knight by himself. Ignoring the words of those around him and running on pure anger and frustration, Yuzuki jumps on the nearest D-Wheel and races after the Black Knight in an attempt to stop him. Just before Yuzuki catches up to the masked man, he feels the world seemingly slow down around him, and sees the image of a white figure on a D-Wheel who speed up besides him, hands him a small box, and rides off. Caught of guard by the sudden appearance of the white figure, Yuzuki accepts the box and inside, finds a Deck, with the top card he sees being Chronos Magician Girl. He puts the meeting aside for the time being, inserts the Deck into the holster in the D-Wheel and speeds up to the Black Knight. When he finally catches up, Yuzuki demands that the Black Knight return what he stole, and in response, the Black Knight forces the Duel Mode to activate on both of their D-Wheels, claiming that Yuzuki is just a "boy trapped by fate". In response, Yuzuki becomes determined to defeat the Black Knight. During the Duel, Yuzuki demonstrates basic knowledge of the game and is able to use his recently obtained "Chronos" Deck with ease. When Black Knight sends out his "Black Knight of Destruction - Absolute Ruin", he was put on the ropes and was doomed should he not be able to defeat the former that turn. Just when he though all was lost, he had drawn "Chronos Magician Girl", a Slider Monster, which Yuzuki seemed to instinctively known what to do with. To the chagrin of those watching, Yuzuki battles "Absolute Ruin" with his own, weaker monster, and receives damage as a result. He then proceeds to demonstrate the Rewrite mechanic, altering the Duel back to before he had attacked and allowing him to bring out his "Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon", much to the surprise of both those watching and Black Knight himself. He notes a strange feeling, as though time had stopped and rewound itself, when doing so. With the combined effects of "Rewrite Factor" and "Chronos-Eyes Dragon", Yuzuki is able to win the Duel. In the process of his D-Wheel stopping, Black Knight dropped Yuzuki's bag, which the latter retrieved post haste. The two exchange a moment of silence as they stare each other down, just before the police arrive. Hearing the sirens, Black Knight rides off, speaking Yuzuki's name before doing so. As the police arrive on the scene with Kyoya in tote, they question him on how he was able to win against Black Knight when one moments he had "Chronos Flash Gunner" on the field, and the next, he had both the former and "Chronos-Eyes Dragon". He attempts to explain "Rewrite" to them, to no avail. After dealing with the police and receiving a strong warning from the chief, and a commendation from the district officer for dealing with Black Knight, Yuzuki heads home, with Kyoya joining. Just before they part, Kyoya mentions how cool and strange it is that Yuzuki had obtained an "Emperor Deity", and that it was TIME-based, a new Attribute as it seemed. As he ran off, Kyoya mentioned something about "Emperor Deities" having powers related to their Attribute, and that maybe Yuzuki can time-travel with his. While only joking, Yuzuki genuinely considered the idea, considering the feeling he had when he had performed a Rewrite during the Duel. Feeling tired, he decides to save the thinking for the next day and heads home to sleep. Deck Yuzuki uses a "Chronos" Deck seemingly based around the Distortion Summon. All of his monsters are TIME monsters, and mostly posses the ability to be unaffected when a Phase is Rewritten. The heart of his Deck involves the use of Chronos Magician Girl and other Slider monsters to Rewrite various Phases and usually Summon his ace, Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon. Having seemingly regained his ability as a Dueling prodigy that he had lost when he was younger, Yuzuki can perform any Summon method with great ease. He initially starts with the standard Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, and eventually moves on to more advanced methods as time goes on. After meeting various Duelists of Legend, he also gains access to higher forms of the various Summon methods, such as Accel Synchro Summoning and Rank-Up Xyz Summoning. Regardless of whether he is planning to Rewrite a Phase or not, he Summons "Chronos Magician Girl" rather often. Majority of his Spell & Trap Cards often have references to time, time-traveling, space, science, and other similar things within their names and effects. He also tends to use a high amount of Spells and often uses the same monsters in each of his Duels. As he gains the ability to perform more Summon methods, he begins using more varieties of monsters and tends to switch his main strategy and the Summons he performs depending on the opponent he is facing. 'Pre-Duelist of Justice Arc' Yuzuki mainly focuses on getting out monsters early in order to Summon out "Chronos-Eyes Glint Blademaster" and "Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper", the latter of which can perform an OTK in combination with "Scope Booster" against a high number of monsters. He also regularly Fusion Summons, usually "Chronos-Eyes Pulse Golem". When going up against stronger opponents, he always brings out his "Chronos-Eyes Dragon", and pushes to Rewrite phases in order to gain an advantage over his opponents. Yuzuki often switched his preferred Summon method between Duels and often just goes with the flow. He usually chooses which Summon to perform and focus on entirely based on what he ends up drawing within the first few turns. * Paradox Event * Return Point * Rewrite Factor * Scope Booster * Time-Fueled Battle |traps = Trap Cards * Chronos Calling * Chronos Dimension Shift * Chronos-Eyes Collapse * Jump Point * Material Recycle * Parallel Existance * Time Seal * Warp Point }} 'Duelist of Justice Arc' After entering the time-period of Rei Yukimura, Yuzuki restricts his usage of Summons not used during this period, so he puts more emphasis on his Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters. Due to potential issues presented with being in the past, he is restricted from using "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" as well. After his loss against Rei Yukimura, Yuzuki is visited by White Knight once again, who supplies him with more additions to his Deck, including Pendulum Monsters. From this point on, his Deck incorporates Pendulum Monsters and Pendulum Summoning into the main strategy of his Deck. Duels Trivia * Yuzuki has a habit of being rather vague in his explanations, often resorting to using the phrase "or something like that", when he doesn't wish to fully give information or if he doesn't know something. * Yuzuki is the first protagonist to have any shown children, Yuna, though the latter comes from the future. * In the future timeline, Yuzuki obtains a Duelist of Legend title as the "Duelist of Existance. * Part of the reason why Duels featuring Yuzuki in "ReWrite" tend to be so short (only lasting ~4 turns) is due to the very combo-heavy style of Yuzuki's Deck, which makes his turns last rather long. ** This is partially due to the creator being rather fond of over-extending combos. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Characters Category:Duelist of Legend